In worksites, such as warehouses, the loading and unloading of containers are common operations that may be performed manually by workers and/or assisted by machines that may operate in semi-autonomous and fully autonomous modes. Machines such as conveyor belts, forklift machines, robotic carton loader/unloader, and/or the like may be used to manipulate the products placed in a container, truck, or mobile autonomous vehicle. For machines to operate in a fully autonomous mode, the machine may be required to differentiate between products and identify the locations of products to safely operate within a container.
Applicant has identified many deficiencies and problems associated with existing methods. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified deficiencies and problems have been solved by developing solutions that are in accordance with embodiments of the present disclosure, many examples of which are described in detail herein.